


An Unexpected Discovery

by jogproof



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Post Mpreg, TransAlphaTim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jogproof/pseuds/jogproof
Summary: Damian makes an interesting discovery about his husband.All other ships are background.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	An Unexpected Discovery

Damian had finally managed to get away from the sap fest that was patrolling Blüdhaven with Dick and his Speedster omega Wally and adopted son Bart.   
Normally he would love this pack Bonding time but Jon had just left earth to visit his cousin Kara and her new wife Kate on Argo city. 

He had gotten a intruder alert from his old base a few hours ago but couldn't bring himself to leave his pack so soon after his beloved left. 

As he got on his cycle and sped off he saw the signature lightning of Bart and turned his head to see a certain blue blur drop from the sky.

He couldn't wait to tell Dick about his son's escapades, what use was being an uncle if he couldn't embarrass his nephews and niece.   
He soon arrived at the dock that led to his destination.   
As Damian entered the hidden elevator to the Fortress of Attitude he felt an pang of nostalgia at that silly name.  
It was the first time he truly gave into his at the time strange affection for Jon.  
He examined the elevator for signs of the intruder he had come to find.   
But there's nothing just a layer of dust that he knew Alfred would have an aneurysm over.   
He really needs to arrange that holiday Jon suggested for his true grandfather's birthday. 

Ha there goes that little spark in his heart every time he realizes just how much Jon and Dick have really changed him, for the better no matter what Ra's says, the evidence of those changes is exemplified by the silver band upon his finger. 

He was pulled out of his ponderous thoughts by the ding of the elevator and the grinding of the doors, the fact that the doors are trapped in place by the rust conformed this entrance was unused. 

That leaves three options the water door, Zata Tube or independent teleportation.   
The computer alert had included the fact that there is no leaks which unless one of the Martian family is involved would preclude forced entrance. 

As he moved through the hallway to the command centre the lights flickered and some even fizzled out, how long has it been since the last time they used this place? 

He blushed as he remembered the event, well he doesn't quite remember much. They had received a gift from Jason his pack's only other Male Omega apparently to celebrate his engagement. 

It was a simple bottle of apparently homemade Arak, how Jason knew about the engagement at least a month before it happened is still a mystery frustratingly all he would ever say is it was Omega intuition. 

It was only after they both woke up exhausted and satisfied that they realised he hadn't followed the traditional recipe, how he got his hands on literal magic grapes he would never know. 

Damian was brought into alertness by the sound of heavy breathing and movement from the training room. As he pushed forward tentatively batarang in hand he stopped shocked in front of the gap in the door. It had been literally ripped open at the joining point between the two sides. 

His shock intensified as he found the supposed intruder, his husband the only other person who is actually allowed in the Fortress. His question of why he wouldn't just use his codes was answered by his current state. 

Jon was clearly undressed but not in the traditional sense it appeared he had ripped his suit to shreds with only his boots and cape looking intact. 

The most beautiful man in the world had somehow managed to become even more beautiful as his pale skin was flushed making his freckles stand out even more in contrast along the broad expanse of his back as he was clearly holding something. 

As much as it pained him to tear his eyes from his beloved he needed to figure out why his beta mate was acting like he is in an alpha rut. As Damian looked around the room he spotted the training dummies that held their friend's spare hero costumes torn apart and scattered around the room with Colin's looking like it had suffered a full burst of heat vision to the chest and head. 

Putting aside that worrying sight he turned his gaze into the wall that was designed to withstand direct damage from Jon or any other meta and it looked like something had repeatedly slammed into it at full strength leaving dents and cracks all over. 

Something on the floor under the weapon rack caught his attention it looked like his Kendo sticks were strewn about, some had been snapped in half and some looked like they had been crushed in an industrial press, all of them were covered in a glistening translucent liquid that looked oddly like omega slick. 

Damian suddenly became agitated had Jon been fucking an omega down here in their first shared space.

He decided to push into the room and was quite aware that Jon had smelled his unsuppressed scent as his mate suddenly shot over into the reinforced wall faster than a speeding bullet. 

He was about to shout his accusations when he spotted what Jon had been holding, his old robin costume was still attached to its dummy but it had been completely drenched in what was now clearly both sweat and slick with some tears thrown in. 

He looked up to where his beloved was floating curled into himself, he was also dripping sweat, tears and slick despite how impossible that was for a beta. 

As Damian began to walk towards him Jon screamed at him and said "Stay away please I... Something is wrong... please please". "Oh my beloved I am so sorry I think I know what is happening". "I can't control myself I don't... I need something. Ahh what is it I want?".

Damian stepped ever more forward tentatively and with a startled gasp spotted something even more unbelievable than his husband suddenly becoming an omega. He had an angry red raw knot frustratingly twitching at the base of his sizable shaft. 

Damian knew that as much as it had surprised him his poor mate must be positively terrified, even knowing his first heat was coming and with years of sex ed from Jason it had been the worst experience he had ever had.

After the first had passed his pack had refused to allow him to go through it alone again with as many of them staying with him, and on a few occasions when his and Jason's heat synchronized, they had been the only reason he wasn't traumatized by the experience.

But his beloved had obviously come down here and has been suffering alone for hours with all of the strange insatiable need of his omega and the overwhelming force of his alpha. 

How scared he must be. "My beloved husband I am so sorry this must be so painful for you... I need you to know I love you and you can trust me with every aspect of yourself. You need to come to me please I can help". "No No No I would kill you. Look around I am too dangerous for you. I ... please just run" "No you are my mate you pulled me through the worst of my heats, my worst failures and my darkest thoughts. You can't hurt me you could never do anyanything to drive me away."

Before Jon could respond or run away Damian had jumped upto his husband but too late he noticed in his haste he'd miscalculated the distance and began to fall back to the tattered training room floor.

He suddenly noted that he hadn't hit the floor his mate had his arms around him and they were hanging there in a floating embrace. He and Jon both pushed their noses into each overs sent patches nudging at the twin Mark's and inhaling the wonderful mixed scent of their bond.

"See you could never harm me. And just take in our scent nothing has changed you are still you even if your body has changed." Damian didn't make out the man's reply it was a mix of words, sobs and yipps. "I'm sorry I didn't trust myself with you." Damian just let his bond do the talking as he pushed out the feeling of unconditional love he had felt from Jon every day since they had first been introduced by their fathers all those years ago. 

"Come on we need to get you to Tim's Lab he has some experience with Kryptonian biology. He will get you checked out and prove that you aren't any danger to me... plus he might be able to give me advice on how to treat a Kryptonian Alpha." 

Jon blushed extra hard at the implication and finally pushed through the fog of need now that he had his mate around.

"Ooh maybe I could finally knot you oh or you could get show me what the fuss is all about with that my costume style Superman Knot dildo you have in the bottom of the closet."

It was Damian's turn to blush as he finally registered how soaked his suit trousers had become. 

"It wouldn't be proper for the word to see Batman covered in slick and I won't let the world see my Superman.. actually, I doubt they could recognize what's left of your suit."

Jon had to stop and just drink in the sound of his husband's laughter it was something he didn't think he could ever get enough of. "I think Jason might have left some clothes here when he had his big fight with Roy after our dads build this place.". 

Damian had to stop himself from wheezing with laughter "Oh remember how he was all I am never going back there again; you both should never get a stupid alpha". 

"It lasted what nine hours and then two days later they announced they were expecting". "Alphas and omegas do weird stuff when baby's get involved. Oh..." Jon looked at Damian confused for a moment and then activated his X-ray vision.

Damian saw the tell-tale flash in Jon's eyes to recognize that he had understood why he'd stopped talking and from the blinding beautiful smile that spread across Jon's face he knew the answer to the question.

"Okay let's get to Tim and have him run those tests while he and Kon talk me through how this little one is going work because I don't think I'm up to talking to your mother about this." Jon couldn't help but be awestruck by his loves small but radiant smile. "Let's get Dressed".  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing.


End file.
